Coaches of various sports, like football, have used playbooks to design and implement plays for their teams. For example, a playbook for a football team can include various football plays, such as offensive plays (e.g., running plays, passing plays) and defensive plays (e.g., blitz plays, pass defense plays). A play includes a coordinated sequence of actions by some or all members of a team. Plays can be depicted in a playbook with icons (e.g., X's and O's) representing players and with other marks indicating various actions taken by each player. For example, a football play can depict routes that are run by players as lines extending from a starting position to an end position for each player as part of the play.